Smurfs Adventures of Aladdin
it is narrotted by the peddler in saudai arabia on a dark night in a desert an evil sorcerer named Jafar with his parrot Iago have hired Gazeem the greedy and sneaky desert theif Gargamel and Azrael are working with Jafar they order Gazeem to hand over the scarab beetle it comes to life summoing the Cave of Wanders which is the great powerful tiger god Gazeem enters the cave but gets eaten alive by it and Jafar Iago Gargamel and Azrael think of a new plan the diamond in the rough meanwhile the Smurfs arrive in agrabah and meet Aladdin and his pet monkey Abu but get chased by the royal palace gaurds but they escape and offer bread to hungry children but a rude and arragont prince arrives in agrabah ready to marry the princess and Aladdin hopes for one day to be rich and live in the palace but the prince is rejected when the palace tiger Rajah attacks and the Sultan has a word with daughter Jasmine about rejecting suitors but Jasmine does not want her father forcing her to get married in the thrown room the Sultan is stacking his toys and talks with Jafar on his problems with Jasmine and feeds a cracker to Iago and Jafar hypnotizings the Sultan he gives him his ring and Iago spits the cracker out and Jafar shows the ring to Gargamel and plans to use it to locate the one who is worthy and Jasmine disguies herself as a peasent and runs off into the marketplace she sees fruit sellers and Aladdin falls in love after seeing Jasmine and gives a fruit to a hungry child but the fruit seller threatens to chop her arm off for stealing but Aladdin saves her at the palace in the labratory Jafar uses Iago create the crystal ball and it shows that the person who can get Jafar the lamp is Aladdin and Gargamel discovers that the Smurfs are in agrabah with Aladdin and they send the gaurds out to fetch them and in the marketplace Aladdin shows Jasmine his home just when they were about to get to known each other Aladdin and the Smurfs are caught by Razoul and his gaurds and Jasmine orders Razoul to release them but Razoul informs that Jafar ordered him to do it and Jasmine comfronts Jafar on their arrest and Jafar says that he is sentacing them to death and Jasmine runs off crying and Jafar changes into an old man and sneaks into the dungeon and Jasmine cries being comforted by Rajah later Abu frees Aladdin and the Smurfs from the dungeon and an old man leads them to the desert at the cave of wanders they enter the cave and look around and encounter a magic carpet and find a lamp but Abu touches the forbidden treasure and the cave erupts Aladdin hands the lamp to the old man who later threatens to stab him but Abu bites and swipes the lamp and they fall back into the cave and Jafar rips his fake beard off but does not have the lamp at the palace the Sultan tells Jasmine that he will handle Jafar in the cave Aladdin rubs the lamp and the Genie comes out and rescues them from the cave at the palace the Sultan tells Jafar that he is to discuss the prisoners with him before they are beheaded and Jafar tells him it wont happen again and Iago Gargamel and Azrael tell Jafar that he should marry the princess and become the sultan and Jafar loves that plan meanwhile Genie brings them to an osais and Aladdins first wish is to be a prince and Genie grants it and makes him a prince and turns Abu into an elephant at the palace Jafar hypnotizes the Sultan ordering him to make Jasmine marry him but Prince Ali arrives in agrabah and enters the palace ready to seek Jasmines hand in marrage but Jasmine says she not a prize to be won and Jafar has an evil plan Aladdin needs help and Genie suggest to him to tell Jasmine the truth and the Smurfs agree but Aladdin refuses and he goes to Jasmine but Rajah growls at him and Genie as a bee buzzes around but goes back into the lamp and Aladdin gives Jasmine a magic carpet ride around the world including greece and china but Aladdin almost spills the beans and he takes Jasmine home but is caught by the gaurds ordered by Jafar and thrown into the sea but Genie rescues him and at the palace Jafar hypnotizing the Sultan again and he orders Jasmine to wed Jafar but Aladdin returns and sets the Sultan free and exposes Jafar for being treacherous and the Sultan orders his gaurds to arrest Jafar but Jafar sees Aladdins lamp and vanishes and Aladdin has won Jasmines heart but in the lab Jafar release that Prince Ali is Aladdin and Gargamel releases that the Smurfs are with him and he they order Iago and Azrael to fetch the lamp at the palace Aladdin is sad and than decides to tell Jasmine the truth he rushes hearing her voice and Iago in the flamingo pond runs in with Azrael and steals the lamp and brings it to Jafar and Gargamel and during the celebration Jafar becomes Genies new master and orders Genie to grant his first wish to be sultan and he does unravling the Sultans clothes and Gargamel and Azrael surprise the Smurfs revealing to them that they were working for Jafar and Jafar changes Ali back into Aladdin and transforms Rajah into a tiger cub and sends Aladdin Abu Carpet and the Smurfs to the ends of the earth and takes over the kingdom at the end of the earth Aladdin Abu Carpet and the Smurfs return to Agrabah to set things right at the palace Jafar has taken over the thrown and Iago is feeding crackers to the Sultan as revange and Gargamel and Azrael are crowned kings and Aladdin Abu Carpet and the Smurfs return to the palace and improvise and Aladdin battle Jafar and Jafar unravels the Carpet and changes Abu into a toy monkey and Gargamel captures the Smurfs and traps Jasmine in an hour glass and than changes into a giant cobra snake and squeezes Aladdin in his coils but Aladdin tricks Jafar into wishing himself into a Genie and Genie tranforms Jafar into a dark red Djinn as a genie Jafar thinks he has the whole universe under his power but Aladdin informs him that all genies share the same fate he rubs the lamp sucking Jafar into it taking Iago with him breaking the spell the Carpet is back to normal Abu is a real monkey again and Rajah is a fool grown tiger once more and Genie tosses Jafars lamp into the desert and throws Gargamel and Azrael out far into the sea and Aladdin uses his last wish to free the Genie and the Genie is free at last and the Sultan changes the law and lets Jasmine wed Aladdin and Genie heads out on vacation and the Smurfs leave knowing they will have another adventure with Aladdin the end Category:Smurfs Adventure Films